Magical Repopulation: Neville & Hannah
by GenEus2718
Summary: After a magical plague leaves everyone but the students of Hogwarts infertile, students are paired up to help repopulate the dying magical world. One of these pairings is that of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. A spin-off of Magical Repopulation that focuses on Neville and Hannah. Rated M for sexual situations and language. Neville/Hannah pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**/:Note:/ This is a bit of a spin-off of my story** _ **Magical Repopulation**_ **. I've worked on it between chapters whenever I felt like writing something different. It'll follow Neville and Hannah's relationship after their pairing. Though I don't think it's necessary in order to understand this story, I recommend reading at least the first chapter of** _ **Magical Repopulation**_ **so you can understand the pairing law and its context better. (There's my attempt to direct you over to my other story. Shameless, I know. Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive this grievous offense.) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Neville sat wide-eyed and open-mouthed, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"C-could you please...um...repeat that, sir?"

"Absolutely!" the man known as Ran Diyader, whom Neville was meeting with, excitedly answered. "Out of all the eligible males in Hogwarts to aid in the repopulation of the magical world, we've found you do be the second highest ranked candidate! Congradulations!"

Neville couldn't believe what he was hearing. This didn't make any sense! How could he, Neville Longbottom, have achieved such a high ranking? He was always forgetting or losing things! He could barely cast a proper spell! Why would anyone want to use him to repopulate?

"You shouldn't look so surprised," Diyader added a bit more gently. "Your parents were among the most talented of their generation, and they passed some of those talents on to you. You're quite healthy, and you possess both high quality character and morals. You may not think you have talent, but maybe all you need is a bit of confidence!"

As the man began to ramble about legal notices, requirements, quotas, and other boring things, Neville started to ponder what Diyader had said. Was confidence really all he needed? Could that be all that was stopping him? Now that Snape was dead, perhaps things like Potions would be a little bit more manageable. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about the greasy-haired bat glaring over his shoulder as he tried to brew something. Neville wished he'd been there to see the explosion.

"Oh by the way, the girl we've paired you with should already be in your quarters."

"WHAT?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes, your quarters. We've revamped the Hufflepuff Head Student quarters for you and her to stay in. Your things have already been moved there. I've got the key, plus some other interesting little things, in this parcel I have here for you. Couple broom closets, private library, that sort of thing. Plus some stuff you'll be sharing access to with some others, like the paired first ranks."

Neville gingerly took the parcel that Diyader handed to him, wondering what he would do with all these new things. And who were the paired first ranks? Neville had a hunch, but he didn't want embarrass anyone if he was wrong. "No, what did you say about me being paired?"

"Ah, that. You've been paired with the Hufflepuff girl Hannah Abbott. Now, she may be only the fourth rank, but I'm sure that she'll suit your needs quite well. We've been assured that you two will be a good fit for each other. In multiple aspects."

Neville felt his face redden based on what Diyader was implying. They just had to pair him up with someone! He barely even knew Hannah. He'd heard of her, but that was about it. And now he was paired up with her? Expected to help repopulate the magical world with her?

Diyader bid Neville farewell, and Neville walked nervously to where he had been instructed to go. He'd never even been near the Hufflepuff Common Room before, but it sounded like he'd be right near it. Would an inter-House relationship work? Or would it be too weird or competitive. Quidditch cheering would get awkward. At least he wasn't paired with a Slytherin, though. That could get nasty. Things would definitely be different for Neville this year. Right now, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

The first thing Neville saw when he entered his new quarters was his roommate. She was sitting at a desk facing away from him (one of two identical desks in the room), and her straight, shoulder-length blonde hair rippled as she wrote. " _This must be Hannah."_ Neville thought. He'd heard the name and seen the face before, but he'd never really made the connection. Neville, surprising as it was, wasn't a very social person and didn't personally know many people outside his own House and Year.

As Neville entered, Hannah looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hannah Abbott. I don't think we've really met before. I was just studying for Herbology before you came in."

Neville smiled hesitantly. "Hi. My name's Neville Long….Longbot...bottom...ass." As Neville had begun introducing himself, Hannah had stood up from her seat, revealing the black, tight pants that she was wearing. Growing up as a pureblood with his grandmother, Neville had not seen such a thing before. Needless to say, Hannah's attire had quite the effect on Neville.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hannah turned around to face Neville, and his wondrous view disappeared.

Neville gulped and tried again. "I'm...um...Neville….Neville Longbottom."  
"Oh that's right," Hannah exclaimed. "You're the one Professor Sprout talks about. She says you're a natural with Herbology. Think you could help me?" He was also the one that, based on Professor Sprout's compliments, she had been trying to work up the confidence to talk to since the beginning of Fourth Year. Hannah didn't mention that little tidbit to Neville, though.

Neville, meanwhile, thought at first that he'd misheard her. Someone was asking for his help with classwork? That had to be a first. Flabbergasted, Neville shyly nodded and Hannah gestured for him to come closer. She began asking him questions, which Neville answered easily enough. Herbology just came naturally to him, and he could pretty much remember anything Professor Sprout said about the subject. Plants made sense to him. Plus, they didn't laugh at him when he did something stupid.

As Neville helped Hannah, he realized she was pretty knowledgeable herself. Most of her questions were pretty advanced, venturing further than what the book alone explained. Neville felt a sense of pride in himself as he and Hannah talked, discussing finer points of a subject they both seemed fond of.

"Neville?" Hannah asked after about twenty minutes of questions and answers, "is there something wrong with my legs?" Neville immediately turned bright red. He'd been trying to subtly steal glances at her. Apparently his version of subtlety didn't match up with hers.

"Ummm….no...why would you say that?"

"Well, you keep staring at them. It's like you've never seen a girl in leggings before!"

"Oh….uh….is that what they're called?" It came out of Neville's mouth before his brain had a chance to shut it down.

"Seriously? How can you never have heard of these before?"

"I'm a pureblood," Neville sputtered. "Normal witches don't wear stuff like that. It's all really loose-fitting robes! Plus, I live with my grandmother! She's not going to wear stuff like that around!" (Neville instantly regretted saying that, for the extremely disturbing mental image that followed left him wanting to crawl into a fetal position and sob.)

Hannah seemed slightly shaken by his words as well. "Yeah, um, I'm going to do my best to never, ever, in a million years, think about that last thing you just said. Anyway, that's nothing to be ashamed of, Neville! They're just things a lot of girls wear in their own dormitories, since they're super comfy. Muggles wear them all the time. You don't mind if I wear these around our quarters, do you?"

"No!" Neville responded, a bit too quickly and passionately, "That's perfectly fine. Great. Yeah, you do that!" As Neville said this, he accidently stumbled backward a bit. He caught himself, but the damage had been done. His robes had shifted, revealing what he had been desperately trying to hide.

"Well, that's good, because frankly I'd...Oh. Oh my. Wow." Hannah stopped when she noticed what Neville had accidently revealed. She was clearly flustered, and Neville started looking around for a place to run to.

"I guess you, uh, really do like what I'm wearing," Hannah ventured, nervously laughing. " _Sweet Morgana he looks big,"_ was all she could think as now she tried to subtly glance at Neville's tent. It wasn't very subtle. "I guess all that talk about trees and plants made your own wood want some attention."

Neville stared at her as if she had just turned into a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. " _Shit,"_ Hannah thought to herself. " _I can't believe I just said that out loud."_

"Yeah, I'm just going to go find somewhere to crawl inside of and hide in," Neville replied shakily. This was all getting to be too much.

" _There's always me."_ This time Hannah stopped herself from voicing her thoughts out loud. As Neville turned to leave, she ventured, "Wait, Neville, hold on."

"What?" Neville was getting closer and closer to just bolting. He wasn't sure what to do. The first thing he'd done while with this girl, who was now legally married to him, had been to get a hard-on! Was she mad? Would she just try and ignore him? Why did he always have to mess things up?

"You know, since you've been helping me all this time, maybe it's time I returned the favor." Hannah was slowly walking toward Neville, smiling cheekily.

"What do you mean?"

"Besides, your predicament is mostly my fault. If I hadn't been here, wearing what I am, you wouldn't be so uncomfortable." Now very close to Neville, Hannah loudly spit onto her hand.

"Are you sure? Because, you know, if we-" Neville's nervous reply was cut short as Hannah pressed her lips against his. Before Neville had time to react, she had already pulled away.

"Just shut up and let me help you, Neville," Hannah smiled. Then she stuck her wet hand down Neville's trousers.

Neville's eyes bulged, as did another, harder part of his anatomy. He could feel Hannah's hand, warm and slippery, gently caressing his throbbing member. He couldn't help but let out a low moan, which made Hannah smile even more.

"What say you lose the pants?" Hannah whispered, and Neville happily agreed. He quickly loosened his belt and let his trousers fall to the ground, revealing the monster within. Hannah couldn't help but squeal with delight.

"It's even bigger than I thought!" she exclaimed. Neville swelled with pride, reinforcing her statement. Now free of its boundaries, Neville's personal wood began earnestly poking Hannah, pleading for more. Hannah took a step back, momentarily frightening Neville, before she lowered herself onto her knees and lining her face up with Neville's manhood. Neville couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"I hope you don't mind if this is going a bit fast," Hannah apologized, "but I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Nope. Perfectly fine." Neville grunted. It was a little hard to talk eloquently with Hannah's small, slippery hand stroking his dick. It took almost all his concentration to keep his knees from shaking. "We're paired. Supposed to do this."

Hannah smiled. "That's all I needed." With that, she tightened her grip and picked up the pace, causing Neville to moan again in delight. Hannah began rhythmically stroking, occasionally pausing to gently squeeze his balls or reapply saliva to her hand. The feeling of Neville's warm cock, throbbing in her hand, was one of the best things ever.

Neville was in heaven. Hannah was doing an amazing job. An amazing hand job, specifically. It was astounding to Neville how much better it felt when someone else was doing the rubbing.

As the fun continued Neville's vision started to blur and he could barely stand. Knowing he was close, he tried to warn Hannah about the sticky mess she was getting herself into (and getting him off with).

"Hannah...I'm about to...you know"

"What?" Hannah had been too caught up in her hands-on task to clearly hear Neville. However, as she tore her eyes away from his cock, she accidently gave him an especially satisfying tug. That last tug pushed Neville over the edge. With a loud moan, Neville closed his eyes and lost himself to the world, feeling only the immense pleasure and pressure being released from his happy hard-on.

As Neville's senses returned, he let out a deep sigh and turned to look at Hannah. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was also covered in white, sticky cum. There was some on her forehead, her right cheek, and a bit more dangling off her chin. A little more appeared to have been caught in her hair, and there was also a bunch covering the front of her t-shirt.

"Sorry, Hannah," Neville stammered, now feeling quite fatigued. "I tried to warn you. Normally it'd take longer, but I haven't, uh, relieved myself in a while"

"Nope, it's perfectly fine," Hannah remarked happily. "I guess I didn't think there'd be so much of it." As Neville pulled his pants back up and sank slowly into a nearby chair, Hannah stood up.

"I didn't stain your clothes, did I?" Neville was still worried that he'd done something wrong.

The blonde girl shook her head. Walking to her desk, she retrieved her wand and muttered a quick spell. Neville's seed disappeared from her hair and face, leaving no evidence of what had just recently occurred. As for the shirt, though the actual cum was gone, it seemed to still have a few stains on it.

"I didn't care much for this shirt anyway. I guess we'll just have to be more careful next time. Easiest way is just for me to take off anything I don't want covered. That'd be pretty much anything. There are some other methods we can try, too, that don't let it all just spray everywhere. I have a feeling they'll suit both your tastes and mine. Anyway, you look pretty tired. Why don't you just take a nap while I finish studying?"

As Hannah sat down in her desk, quietly and happily humming to herself, Neville could already feel himself nodding off. He hadn't caught or understood everything Hannah had said, but one thing left a smile on his face as he drifted into dream world. Hannah had mentioned something about a next time!

* * *

 **/:Note:/ Well, there you go! Not sure how long I'll make this. Right now I'm think only a few chapters, nothing too big. I just wanted to write something a little different. Since I wrote this between chapters for** _ **Magical Repopulation**_ **, I'm not sure when I'll get to updating it. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of the story. I was hoping to also use this as a practice run for future (and quite soon) lemons for Harry and Hermione in** _ **Magical Repopulation**_ **, so let me know how this one was. Practice makes perfect! Anyway, thanks for reading this, and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Neville's mind slowly returned back to the real world. Blinking a few times and squinting because of the light, it took him a few moments to realize where he was. The chair he was sitting in was quite comfortable, but it wasn't the same type as the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room. The colors and lighting of the room were also wrong. As he looked around, becoming more and more aware of and confused by the fact that he wasn't in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hannah's sudden voice nearly sent him sprawling onto the carpeted floor.

"Well, sleepyhead, you better get up soon if you want to make it to dinner in time."

Looking around in fright, Neville's gaze finally settled on Hannah, and he remembered what had happened and where he was. He couldn't help but feel a little bit excited as he realized that his actions with Hannah hadn't been just a dream. Then Neville realized what he was thinking, and his face turned red. Hannah noticed, but she misinterpreted the meaning.

"Don't worry, you've still got time. No one has to know you almost slept through dinner. And no, I wasn't looking at the wonderful wood you sprouted while you out."

Shaken, Neville adjusted his robes to better hide his condition and slowly pulled himself out of the warm chair, walking over to where Hannah was standing. He had a look of worry on his face. Neville could barely think about what he and Hannah had done without turning as red as a tomato. How would he handle it when others found out? How would he be able to deal with the questions or the jokes?

"Hannah," he quietly asked, "are we going to go down...together? Not that I don't want to be with you," he quickly added, fearful of offending her, "but I'm not sure if I'm ready for everyone to know about...us...just yet."

Hannah sighed in relief. It seemed she had been having similar misgivings but had been afraid to voice them. "I was thinking about that too. I think, for today at least, why don't we just stay separated. We can talk with our friends and have fun and all that without making things weird for us and them."

Neville nodded gratefully. Together they went down the steps of their quarters, splitting up after that so that they entered the Great Hall at different times and with different people.

Dinner, as usual, was spectacular. At home, the food his grandmother made was delicious, but it just couldn't match the sheer volume and variety of food provided at every Hogwarts meal. There was always plenty of food, and Neville never left the table unsatisfied. Neville tried not to look for Hannah among the crowds of students, but he couldn't help but glance over at her every now and then. At one point, their eyes met, and Hannah shyly smiled at him. Neville felt a little embarrassed that she'd seen him, but he had a feeling that Hannah had been doing the exact same thing.

Conversations soon began among Neville and his fellow Gryffindors. They had a fine time catching up, talking about how their holidays had been spent and what the new school year might bring. It was the sort of thing they always did, and Neville was glad for the normalcy. Things had been so weird and hectic lately that he'd started to worry that things would be drastically different. The fun, laughter-filled conversations that Neville and the other Fifth Year Gryffindors had encouraged him.

Throughout dinner, Neville couldn't help but notice differences in some of his classmates' behavior. In particular, Harry and Hermione seemed to be acting differently. Of course, these differences could easily be explained by things that had gone on in the summer. There had certainly been enough drama to change people. However, as he noticed the two friends occasionally glancing at each other awkwardly, not directly talking to or mentioning the other, Neville had a different theory: Harry and Hermione were starting to see each other in a new light.

For Neville, Ron, and almost anyone who knew more about Harry than his fame and more about Hermione than her good grades, the deep connection the two students shared was obvious. They were a perfect fit, each complementing the other's traits and making up for the other's weak points. They were meant for each other. Unfortunately, neither of the two relatively smart students seemed to have any inkling of what everyone else saw. It was almost funny to see them-two students known for their bravery and intellect-being so shy and ignorant. It was too early to jump to conclusions as this point, Neville knew, but something had changed in the relationship between Harry and Hermione. Maybe the new law had made them think about who they'd like to be with, or maybe they'd been separated due to the law and were missing each other's company. Maybe they'd even been paired together and were coming to terms with the change.

Whatever the reasoning, Neville knew that he would help them both in whatever way he could. Harry and Hermione were some of the first people his own age that he had met. They had been kind and open, willing to include him even though he wasn't near their level. Neville would happily help the two along (and maybe together), since they had helped him along when he was alone. Their relationship, or at least their potential, was what he hoped he and Hannah could become like. Neville just hoped they weren't that obvious of a pairing.

* * *

Once they were both back in their quarters, Neville and Hannah decided that it might be helpful to go through the stack of papers, maps, legal notices, and other junk that they'd each been given. It wasn't a very exciting task, but Neville and Hannah had agreed that being surprised was not something they wanted.

A large amount of material appeared to be for Neville and Hannah's relationship. There were a lot of secret rooms and passageways mentioned. Hannah, while looking through all of these, had been happy.

"Secret libraries, empty classrooms, special baths...It looks like we won't have to limit our fun to our quarters," she had remarked, winking seductively at Neville. Neville knew he should be embarrassed, but frankly he'd been blushing and embarrassed so much recently that he was starting to get used to it.

The rest of the stuff Neville and Hannah had been given seemed to have more of a legal nature. There were papers and signed pieces of parchment confirming their emancipation and marriage, which Neville could still barely comprehend. Their Gringotts vaults had been merged, and close family had been notified. This in particular made Neville nervous. He wasn't sure he was quite ready to meet Hannah's family. And what would his grandmother say?

One of the most surprising discoveries had been made while looking through Gringotts policies for those who were married. Apparently the Ministry itself had seen fit to give Neville and Hannah a wedding gift in the form of a considerable amount of Galleons.

"Maybe the Ministry isn't just a bunch of douches after all," Neville had dryly remarked after a wide-eyed Hannah had shown him the bank statement, causing Hannah to burst into a fit of giggles. When she wouldn't stop, Neville tried to ask her what was so funny. He hadn't thought the statement deserved that much attention.

"Sorry," she had managed, struggling to calm down, "it's just that...well...I can't believe you actually said 'douche.'" Thinking about it again caused her to burst into laughter once more, and all Neville could do was sigh, unconsciously blushing as Hannah tried to rein herself in.

When Hannah had finally calmed down, Neville asked her, "Why did they give us that, anyway? I mean, it's great and all, but I don't see that coming from the Ministry purely out of the kindness of their hearts. I'm sure it's not a huge loss, considering how big the Ministry and its budget is, but it's still a huge amount."

Hannah thought about this for a moment before replying, "Well, maybe it's for if we want a big wedding or something. We're still two years from graduating, so even if we don't go on to some Academy or other training, we've still got a ways to go before getting decent jobs and paychecks."

Neville nodded, considering this. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. We'd need rings, a place to rent, food, entertainment, and a whole bunch of other stuff I'm sure. I'm fairly certain that there are only a few pairs, so they probably devoted some resources to help us out. After all, we're the ones most affected by the law."

"Hold on, Neville," Hannah had had something on her mind ever since Neville mentioned rings. "Aren't you part of a relatively old, powerful House? Don't the Head and his Lady have some ring? And aren't you and your grandmother the only members currently?"

Neville frowned. "Yeah, but I won't inherit the title until I come of age."

Hannah nodded. "But now, since you're emancipated…" She let the thought hang, and Neville realized what she meant. His eyes widened.

"I didn't even think of that!" he exclaimed. "But you're right. Now that I'm a legal adult, the title should be mine! I'm the new Head of House Longbottom!"

"Guess that takes care of the rings, house, and almost everything else," Hannah quietly mused. Looking at a nearby clock, her eyes widened.

"Wow, it's late. I think it's time we went to bed." As Hannah got up from the stack of papers and made her way toward the bedroom door, she noticed Neville eyeing her nervously.

"You know, maybe I should just sleep-"

"Not a chance!" Hannah exclaimed, smiling, as she walked back over and grabbed Neville's arm. He looked even more nervous, but didn't protest as she led him into their bedroom. "I won't allow the Head of House Longbottom to spend his first married night on the couch."

Neville's eyes widened at what Hannah had said. They widened even further, threatening to fall out and roll on the floor, when Hannah walked over to the closet and began stripping off her clothing, pulling off her robes, shirt, and pants while picking out a large T-shirt from her closet. Neville tried not to stare at her bare shoulders and back, her smooth, shapely legs, or her ass, which was covered only by her pink, skimpy panties. He failed miserably.

"Not to mention, since this is our first night being married, that this is technically our honeymoon," Hannah added. "You don't mind if I don't wear a bra with this right?" Hannah turned, gesturing to her overlarge T-shirt. It appeared that she intended to wear only that and the panties to bed.

"Uh…." Neville's mind, processing all this wonderful information, couldn't produce coherent speech. His reaction seemed to satisfy Hannah, who smiled and walked toward him. As she got closer, Neville realized that he could easily see her hardened nipples through the fabric of the T-shirt, and he felt something of his own beginning to harden. Neville's face was a deep, bright red, but he was glad to notice that Hannah's face seemed to be a similar shade.

Together, they went to the bed and lay down facing each other. Neville was painfully aware of his growing bulge, which Hannah looked down at and then smiled sympathetically.

"I hope you don't mind going fast like this," Hannah shyly brought up, seeming a bit embarrassed.

"No!" Neville interrupted a bit too quickly and loudly. She smiled, and he felt himself relax a bit. "I mean, I'm just a bit surprised is all. A week ago I couldn't picture myself kissing a girl, and now we're...doing all this. It's amazing. I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"That's sweet." Hannah smiled. She leaned in toward Neville, who came to meet her, and their lips connected. It was slow and tentative at first, but soon both teens became more and more passionate. Lips parted, tongues met, and soon Neville was happily exploring Hannah's mouth with his tongue. They continued as long as they could, bringing each other closer and closer, until the kiss broke and Neville and Hannah each took long, deep breaths.

Neville stared at Hannah, who was looking at him with a mixture of admiration, joy, and a hint of lust. It was a bit startling, but he liked it.

Suddenly, Hannah turned away from him, surprising Neville. Before Neville could ask what she was doing, Hannah shifted her body closer so that Neville was spooning her. Neville drew in a sharp breath as he felt Hannah's ass, which he knew was covered only by some small panties, grind up against his very hard cock. Hearing Neville's reaction, Hannah giggled, causing her body to wiggle and grind up against Neville even more.

Neville felt Hannah's hands grasp his wrists, guiding his hands over her body and onto her small tits. Noticing his nervousness, Hannah whispered, "It's ok, Neville. I want you to. Feel me."

Hannah removed her hands and Neville, encouraged by her words, began to explore. Tentatively, he cupped a breast in each hand. They were firm enough the he could grab them, but they still felt soft to the touch. Using his thumbs, Neville gently caressed Hannah's nipples, causing her to let out a moan that only encouraged him further. Hesitating for a second, Neville slowly inched his hands toward the bottom of Hannah's shirt, which was shifting higher and higher up her torso due to Hannah's and Neville's movements. She let out another low noise, but didn't object in the slightest.

Hannah's skin felt amazingly warm and soft as one of Neville's hands inched forward before landing on one of her breasts. She reacted even more than before, the skin-on-skin contact pleasing her to a much greater extent. Neville was about to bring the other hand up when he felt something damp. His hand had accidentally gone down her body a bit while the other one went up, and his right hand was resting on Hannah's panties, which were completely soaked through.

"Ohh Nev that feels so good. Keep going." Hannah sounded like she was in pure bliss, and Neville felt amazing knowing that he was causing it. He felt pretty great too, with his dick grinding up against Hannah's warm, soft body. Carefully, Neville slowly slid his fingers under the elastic of the panties and touched Hannah, causing her to gasp.

Neville carefully explored Hannah's folds with his fingers, coating them in her damp juice and getting turned on by her shudders and moans. Soon he began furiously rubbing her and grinding her at the same time. Hannah's short breaths and moans were almost too much. Finally, wanting to please Hannah even more, Neville took his middle finger and inserted it into Hannah.

Hannah's reaction was instantaneous. She began moaning even louder, and her whole body shuddered as he slowly slid his finger around her walls. Hannah was squirming and clamping her legs together, trapping Neville's hand. Almost right after, though, she forced her legs apart with great effort.

"Neville," she whispered. "I want you inside of me."

"I am inside of you," Neville answered, confused. He wiggled his finger for emphasis, inducing another moan.

"No," Hannah corrected, squirming and moaning as Neville fingered her. "Your cock."

Neville could hardly believe his ears, and watched as Hannah turned so that she was perpendicular to his body. She lifted the T-shift off, casually throwing it aside, before pulling her panties down to her ankles, kicking them off, and spreading her legs so that Neville could see her dripping, swollen, red pussy.

"Wow," Neville managed. "You're...flexible."

She giggled, and motioned for him to come closer. "C'mon in, Neville. I can't wait any more."

Grinning from ear to ear, Neville pulled off his shirt and boxers, exposing his manhood to his new wife. She smiled just as wide and spread her legs out even farther.

He grabbed his cock with one hand and slowly held it in front of her entrance. His tip brushed against her wet lips, and both of them sharply inhaled.

"I don't want to hurt you," Neville warned, but Hannah shook her head.

"I've already broken my hymen," Hannah answered, recognizing his worries. "Too many times pleasuring myself." She blushed at that, but Neville only sighed in relief.

Slowly, Neville guided his dick into Hannah's awaiting pussy, groaning in pleasure as he did so. He could feel her soft, wet walls squeezing and massaging his dick like nothing he'd ever felt. Hannah, too, seemed lost in the pleasure of having Neville's cock inside of her. Finally, Neville was fully inside, and the two paused to relish the moment. Then Neville started to pump.

He started slowly, sliding in and out of Hannah's vastly lubricated passage. As he continued, picking up speed, Neville pulled out more and more, leaving only the head of his cock still inside her. Then, with a considerable amount of force, he rammed his member back into Hannah's innocent, awaiting pussy. Every time he rammed her, she screamed in delight. At times they would passionately kiss and other times Neville would suck on one of Hannah's nipples. Soon, though, they both neared the point of no return.

"Neville," Hannah practically screamed, "I'm gonna cum!"

Neville felt Hannah's walls contract and throb as her whole body shuddered and she screamed and moaned at the top of her lungs. This final stimulation, combined with her orgasmic noises, caused Neville to lose control. His balls tightened, his vision blurred, and he began thrusting as fast as he could.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Neville! Cum inside of me! I want it all! Don't stop! Yes! Give it to me!"

Encouraged, Neville spewed wave after wave of cum inside of Hannah, coating her walls with warm, sticky fluid. He couldn't see, hear, or even think. All he knew was the intense pleasure that was coursing through his every vein. Neville stayed in as far as he could go until the rush ended, and he and Hannah were left breathing heavily and laying on top of each other.

After a moment's breather, the two looked into each other's eyes. Each had looks of both love and lust. Neville looked at Hannah, who was naked and covered in both sweat and cum, and couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

"You know," he cheekily ventured, breaking the silence, "maybe those Ministry douches did know what they were doing pairing us up."

Hannah laughed, putting her arms around Neville, and soon the pair drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **/:Note:/ Well, it's been a while, but here is the second chapter. Hope it was worth your while. Feel free to give me all your questions and comments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
